Projects
This is the main-page where people can show their own creations, which they have made with K-E and Kid-C, which are level editors for Kid Chameleon. Usage: Each user has their own section on this page where they can post their edited ROMs. By making use of the Template:Projects, you can make a little preview of you ROM, so people will get a quick insight from your editing. If you want one whole page for your edited stuff we recommend you name that page as followed "USERNAME_Projects". IPS Patching In order to play one of these edited ROMs you need to patch a clean Kid Chameleon ROM first. Patching the ROM: Download the program "Lunar IPS" and hit "Apply IPS Patch". A window will pop up, at which point you'll select the .ips file you're patching. Then another window will pop up. There, you select your clean Kid Chameleon ROM. Make sure you have switched the filter option to show "All Files (*.*)" or you won't able to see the ROM. Also make sure that you have an extra copy of the clean ROM in case anything goes wrong. After that your ROM will be ready to play. Haagnus |Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} Welcome to my first edited map that I made available, at this point it's only the starting level Blue Lake Woods 1. I did want to make it with a little challenge, not sure if succeeded. Updates This current project is stopped for awhile --Haagnus (talk) 17:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Reviews Nice and simple, but I also enjoyed finding the little secrets. (8/10) Tyadran (talk) 04:37, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Tyadran See Tyadran's personal Projects page. Skar800 There is the Projects page of Skar800. Clawnoob There is a page for Clawnoob's Projects. Drios1 click on the link for Drios1 Projects Armand69 click on the link for Armand69 Projects 00 Pyro This is 00 Pyro Projects page. Lord Molyb Over here is a Lord Molyb Projects page. Dkapa |Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} There is a remastered version. It's under developing by Unity. Sen7 There is a page for Sen7's projects. Category:Projects